


Second Time Around

by saiyukichan1



Series: Conviction [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: After Danny has a run-in  with some unsavory characters that end in their deaths, it turns out that the head honcho who is distributing the drugs and weapons into New York City  has heard of his son's death and is out for blood.





	1. Abroad

At 3:01pm I’m looking at my watch, my wife said she’d be done by 2:30 and has yet to answer my phone calls. I get that her shifts sometimes run late but damn. I mean she can at least call. Frustrated I tuck my chin lower into my coat to gain some of the warmth that the cold New York wind is taking. Barely making it to my car and pulling out my keys, I blink at the sudden disappearance of said object. What in the hell?  
I go to turn around to look for the person with the lightning fast reflexes. Only to turn and find a barrel of a gun pointed at my forehead. He isn’t saying much let alone boasting of how easy it was to catch me off guard. Instead he nudges the barrel to my head and indicates the passenger side of my car. Okay, anything else you want me to do while we’re here?

“Get in, hands on the dash where I can see them.”

I leave my hands where they are in my lap after climbing in. Nudging me again he seems a little more adamant about my hands on the dash. The sound of the hammer cocking back rings in my ears. Okay take the car man it’s not worth my life.

“What the hell man, take the car.”

“Shut up. It’s not the car I’m after, it’s you.”

I clench my jaw tight at his milky tone. Somehow I knew it would bite me in the ass going undercover. He doesn’t seem to let up on his guard as we start to travel from the city. Tossing me a pair of handcuffs he points to them to put them on. Um right and I would need these for what exactly? Annoyed the man reaches over and cuffs my wrist to the bar above my head. I attempt at head butting him as he’s clicking the cuffs closed but he grabs the back of my hair and pulls back sharply.

“And what do you plan on doing? You’re cuffed to the door frame with no means of getting free or getting the cuff key.”

He releases me by shoving my head forward roughly. Gritting my jaw tightly I pull at the cuffs. We’re flying out of the city at break neck speed without a cop insight. How is it that the cops aren’t noticing us breaking the law here? Not entirely sure how long we have been driving but I manage to doze off into a light sleep. Next thing I realize I’m being startled awake by my phone. Damn it. That must be Linda letting me know she’s finally done. After a couple rings it stops. I am so going to hear it later from Linda.  
The stranger though doesn’t seem bothered he just cuts his almond shaped eyes at me. I shrug at him, jingling the metal around my wrists. You know kind of unable to answer right now. Okay… the scenery is starting to change from bustling city streets to expansive fields. The next thing I hear is a commercial plane flying overhead. I am so screwed. 

“Time to go Reagan,”

Was all he said as we pulled up into the parking lot. Wait, why are we here? I don’t even have any of my passports on me! Hey! He gets out of the car and makes his way slowly over to the passenger side. Click. Slam. Another click. 

“I don’t remember bringing that to work. Where the hell did that come from?”

“You need to change; now.”

“Here!? Are you out of your ever loving mind? Fuck you.”

“Or I can do it for you.”

I huff at him and shake my wrists. Uh hello can’t move, my hands are ‘tied’ at the moment. With quick speedy hands he undoes one, let’s the cuff fall and picks it up quickly to re-cuff it back around my wrist. He turns those almond eyes on me again, like he’s daring me to try something.  
Practically falling out of the car, I land face first into his chest. The gentle scent of pine and oddly wet dog permeates my senses just then. The stranger helps me up with a gentleness that I didn’t think him capable of possessing. More or less shoving the bag into my hands he stands back and turns around to give me some modicum of privacy. I rattle the cuffs again getting his attention. I can’t pull up the jumpsuit if I can’t pull my arms through it. Huffing at me like a dog, the man let’s one cuff slide off my wrist but holds onto the other. He holds me close to him so as not to let me get away. Up and over my shoulder he switches hands, letting me do the same with the other. Immediately he cuffs me back up. I look up at him through my lashes, he doesn’t seem to notice. Noticing his mistake, I try not to draw attention to it by fiddling with them. Unfortunately he does and with lightning speed corrects it; which leads me to face planting the side of the car with him right up behind me. Why is it always someone behind me? Can’t they ever be where I can see them? From there he leads me inside the airport and to the check-out counter.  
People want to look yet are too scared to do so directly. My captor leads me through to the back rooms where TSA and other agencies keep the passengers that are under suspicion. Stranger sits me in one of the rooms and shuts the door. Speaks rapidly in another language, in what I assume is French then leaves. The two he was speaking to come in and post themselves at the door. 

“Hey! Yeah you; help me, please. I’m from New York City and this man here is trying to kidnap me…”

“Likely story convict. We’re not going to fall for that. Not letting you anywhere but to justice.”

“I’m being serious. I’m even a police officer with the New York City Police department, 54th precinct. My badge number is 4522-86, please…”

The captor then walks back in making the officers nervous. I look between the two, hopelessness sinking to the bottom of my gut. There is no choice in the matter now. Roughly grabbing my deltoid to lift me out of the chair, I stumble. He taps the inside of my foot to get me to spread my legs. What now? 

“Kneel.”

“What? Why?”

No answer just forces me to my knees on the chair. Cold leg irons press against my skin. He pulls me up again but leads me out of the holding cell this time. Flashing the badge of an air Marshall he leads us to a seat in the very back of the cabin of second class seating. Gesturing to the inside of the seating arrangement the stranger sits right next to me; clearly not giving me a chance to get the drop on him.  
We settle in then, the window not revealing too much. I lay my head against the head rest my lids feeling extremely heavy. I manage to fall asleep a duration of the flight. Mmm… I shift after a couple hours of sleep with a full bladder. Nudging my kidnapper I nod towards the bathroom. Leaning my head against the wall a sharp rap comes on the door. Alright alright I'm done. Jeez. After landing I manage to get away from the stranger as he's talking with the TSA agents. Okay now it's time to blend in with the shadows. The alley walls outside the terminal are rough against my back. Why do I feel like I’m being watched. Instantly looking up at the roofs of the buildings and the wrought iron decks a barely visible figure darts from roof to roof. That can’t be normal. Just turning around from the view I run into a solid frame. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry…”

“Well well we meet again, mouse.”

“Screw you!”  
The stranger grabs me roughly by the shoulders and tries to lead me from the alley. Kneeing him in the groin and clubbing him in the back of the head with my fists, I manage to wind and disorient him. Definitely not normal, none of this is normal.  
I manage to convince a couple to let me hide in their place for a short period. Breathing heavily as I peek through the curtains, stranger passes by quickly. Ducking back behind the curtain I try and slow my breathing down. The door rattles scaring the couple whose living room I am occupying. Trying to explain to them about a back door they finally catch on and lead the way. Quickly leaving their place behind, I wind my way through the garbage, boxes, hanging laundry and scurrying rats. Face planting a couple times I stop to listen. As soon as I turn around stranger is right there. 

“Come Mr. Reagan Mr. Antoline is expecting us. You are just delaying the inevitable.”

“Mr. Antoline? Who the hell is that? Why would anyone here know me?”

“I’m afraid you’re quite acquainted with his son, Nick. He requests that you meet him in person. So now we must go.”

Lightning quick speed he’s all up in my space, not giving me any chance to move before he’s got a death grip on the nape of my neck. Pressure point right… there. Next thing I know I’m out and being lifted over his shoulder. I wake later to the bumpy roads of the countryside. Slumped in the seat I move to stretch my back. I'm so sick of being manhandled by this guy. We pull up to an intricate metal gate loaded with cameras and extra security.  
So this must be Antoline’s abode then. As we drive by the gates I spot security everywhere; like as soon as we pull up to the door several more men surround the vehicle. A couple didn’t seem to like the fact that my stranger is in the car. This can’t be good. 

“Ah no no no no-o-o! Theodore what are you thinking bringing him in cuffs? Take them off dear boy.”

“To get him here without much damage, that’s what. What more do you want from me Marcus?”

“Go report to Antoline, he is expecting you.”

Theo as I now know what to call him besides the ‘stranger’ says it so nonchalantly I wonder if he thought it easier to kill me. The thin reedy man with wide green eyes and a thinning comb over holds out his hand for the key. Theo just snorts but hands over the key to the elder man anyway. Turning on his heel Theo walks into the mansion without a glance back. The one known as Marcus gestures in the same direction that Theo went. Once up the staircase and through the winding halls and apparently what is going to be my room for the duration Marcus takes my wrists and undoes the cuffs. I rub my wrists and the sore spots left by the metal.  
He doesn’t say much after this, just gestures to a room off to the left of the foyer. Okay this is a lot bigger than expected. Instantly I go in and look for a way out as Marcus shuts the door. What the fuck. Searching every corner I don’t find a way out of the bathroom but what I do find is an opulent shower. You know the ones that cost thousands of dollars to make it like a waterfall. Resigning myself to taking the shower I strip down. My body starts to ache under the warmth of the water, every bruise and cut working itself out. Scrubbing my hand down my face the coolness of the wall is a blessing mixed with the water. 

“Mr. Reagan is everything all right? You’ve been quiet for quite some time.”

The old man startles me as he calls out at the door. Reaching for the towel that’s on the toilet to find it’s not there makes me pull back quickly. 

“What the hell? Marcus can I not have a little privacy?”

“The clothes are on the bed. The master wishes you to join him for dinner, its best not to refuse.”

“And if I do refuse?”

“Torture is his specialty, and other things. Changing and devouring is another, so I would keep your tongue in check and your actions even more so.”

He turns on his heel then leaves, leaving the towel on the sink. Steam billows out as soon as I open the door, a chill making my skin crawl. My guard is up and my senses are on high alert. None of this feels normal. The hair on the back of my neck rises as soon as I step out of the shower and to the room. Okay now to find the clothes that are supposed to be on the bed.  
Quickly getting dressed I make my way to the door of the room while rolling up my sleeves. Venturing out into the hall I don’t see anyone else in sight. Now that can be good and it can be bad. Coming upon giant ass double doors further down the wing I stop. This must be where Mr. Antoline is. Maybe if I can convince him to release me, I can get back home. The doors open on their own accord at my entrance. Instantly backing up to the other side of the hall a low guttural sound echoes from within. Yeah like that makes me want to enter even more. 

“Close.”

Is all I hear from what seems like the room itself. I jump once the giant doors close behind me. Looking back at them briefly I move forward cautiously exploring the wing. Holy shit! He’s fucking huge! Stopping just outside of the bedroom door I spy the master of the house. At least I think he’s the master of the house. The man turns just enough to acknowledge that I am there.

“You must be Antoline.”

“How very astute Mr. Reagan.”

The man now known as Antoline turns completely, revealing a ghastly scar crossing the left side of his face. My breath catches at the sight of it. Now fear isn’t something I am accustomed to on a daily basis but this, this is something entirely different. He approaches me then, slow predatorily. My stomach tightens painfully, making me aware of the fight or flight response ingrained in humans naturally.  
Unaware of backing up and away from the man I run into a table just outside the bedroom doors. I trust myself and my skills but there’s this feeling that I would not win against this guy, no matter what I try. Antoline swipes his thumb across my lips briefly, a play of lust crossing his face. Turning my head away from the touch since it’s lingering the man just chuckles.

“I have questions for you Mr. Reagan. It’d be wise to answer them truthfully. I would hate to have to mar such a visage as yours. Now I’ve heard that you knew my son. Is this true?”

“Wouldn’t exactly say that I was close to him, but yeah I knew your son. If by son you mean Nick. Sure, on a rapist level.”

“Sources tell me you killed him.”

“No, the police did. I had no weapon on me seeing as your boy kidnapped me while I was undercover. So tell me is that something you accept? Because I would beat the shit out of my boys if they ever did that to someone.”

Ooh dangerous place I just stepped into because his eyes I swear just flared red. My heart pounds in my chest at his presence; especially since it’s so close to mine. Gasping at a single hand gripping my throat I try to pry it off. Practically bending me over the table Antoline steps between my legs to pin me. 

“So you were the one to cause his death then. I have yet to decide what I want to do with you. So in the mean time you will be confined to your chambers. I will send Theo or Marcus to retrieve you for meals and meals alone. Theo!”

I cough harshly once he releases his grip on my throat and slide off the table and onto the floor. Theo comes in almost immediately at Antoline’s call. He stops short of the table to look down on me.  
Hauling me up from the floor Theo shoves me towards the doors. The hell I don’t need assistance in walking down the hall. The other man shoves me again a little lighter this time to get me where I need to go. Okay so I admit that I have no idea where I’m going. 

“Do you talk? Because what the hell was that about and why the hell didn’t he kill me if I killed his son? I mean that’s what I’ve encountered in criminal families.”

I should really stop talking. I just don’t want him to use that glocke at his hip to decide to do it for the bear of a man in the other wing. It seemed to take no time at all to get where we needed to be. So here we are standing in front of the chambers I’m supposed to be staying in. Theo gestures in an annoyed expression contorting his features. 

“Man I’m not going in there. You’re nuts if you think I’m going to stay here any longer; fair warning. Kidnapping is kidnapping and I’m going to try to run, be aware of that.”

Why am I warning him? He doesn’t even care. Pulling the glock from its holster he aims it at me. With a raised eyebrow I raise my hands to sidle pass him. Then again no need to get shot today, not by this crazy lot. He slams the door behind me then locks it from the outside. I let out the sigh I was holding from when he had the gun pointed at me. I push away from the door and begin to fully explore the bedroom. Bed oh that looks comfy. Running my fingers through the gentle folds of the comforter, I didn’t realize how tired I am from the flight over plus the exertion after such a flight. Not to mention he fucking drugged me to make me pass out. But that bed is looking really inviting about now… face first into the pillows. It must have been a couple hours of undisturbed sleep because I wake to smacking Theo in the mouth. He backs away with a snarl. 

“Fuck Reagan. Get up Antoline wants you to join him in his chambers for evening meal.”

“Hell no, I am not going anywhere near that man again. I admit he scares the shit out of me.”

I sit up swinging my legs over the bed and glare tiredly at the other man across the room. He tosses my coat at me as if to put it on. You just woke me up and now you expect me to be moving and grooving before five minutes have even passed. Coffee I need coffee before I deal anymore with this fucker called Antoline. I blink rapidly at the cup shoved in my face the smell of freshly brewed coffee floats up my nose, making me inhale deeply at the rich scent. Oh God bless this cup of Joe. I glance up the sinewy arm all the way to Theo’s face.  
Taking a hold of the cup I sip the amber liquid gingerly. I stop and pull back realizing he could have drugged the damn thing. But wait wouldn’t that be counterproductive? The young man gestures towards the door. Okay maybe I can oblige the man instead of fighting him. We walk down the wing and winding halls all while I sip my coffee. Shortly we arrive at Antoline’s wing. While sipping my coffee I walk through the double doors after such a short period of time. 

“Come in Reagan. Have a seat at the table I’ll be with you shortly.”

With a raised eyebrow I inspect the table, the chairs, the cutlery for any signs of traps and the like. None all clear. Sitting down and crossing my legs I try to enjoy the simple cup of joe in my hands. That’s when I feel it a ghost of a hand enclosing around the back of my neck, fingers lifting my chin away from my cup. I try not to swallow audibly as he nuzzles his face against my cheek. 

“Your pulse is racing Reagan. Are you nervous? Scared? Or are you secretly turned on?”

“Neither. I don’t like people being so close to me for no reason.”

Once he walks from behind me servants trickle from the doors to place platters on the table in front of us. I stop in drinking my coffee to watch all the food that is being brought out. Damn does he plan on feeding an army?  
I wait for him to make a plate and start before I bother with my own. Catching my hesitancy he takes a couple bites. Okay I am fucking starving my stomach is even growling at me. After eating what I can I go back to my coffee. Antoline stands then makes his way over to the sliding glass door. 

“Care to join me on the terrace Mr. Reagan?”

Um okay. Eyeing everything around me I don’t take my lips from the coffee cup. What is he trying to play at here? Antoline is standing by a small table with a glass of amber liquid in one hand and the other idly stroking the jagged scar on his face. I stop five steps behind him without any hint of getting closer. Before I know it though he’s right up in my face with his arm coiled around my waist and the coffee cup in his other hand. Hey now give that back. I attempt to push him away but he holds fast. Noticing something out of the corner of my eye I fight even harder, even landing a punch to his nose. I feel myself go limp in his arm once the black smoke engulfs both of us. My mind is in overdrive going through all the memories of my family. Even the ones that weren’t so pleasant to remember. The only good thing though is that they were blurred out to where they’re not recognizable.  
He seems infuriated that he can’t find out who they are. Slowly waking up after the black smoke dissipated I find myself pinned to Antoline’s body. One hand cups my cheek, the thumb idly stroking circles. The other he has gripping my ass and a low grumble reverberating from his throat. My eyes shoot open wide when Antoline leans over me and initiates a bruising kiss. Hungrily devouring my mouth the bear of a man leads us over to the wall where I run into the top. 

“So this is truly what you wanted; easier to fuck the guy who killed your son than to do the deed to your son huh.”

“How dare you.”

I didn’t get another word in edgewise because he slapped me hard enough I almost fell off the wall. Damn I only said it so I can breathe. I’m pretty sure my face was in a shocked kind of state because he felt the need to add;

“I suggest to you to never speak of my son the same way you speak to men in prison. It will not be taken so lightly next time Mr. Reagan.”

Part of me wants to stay and try to get more information but the other part, the rational part, is screaming at me to flee and get as far as I can from this place. He appears to me more annoyed and kind of pissed off than horny. He lets me follow him through the wing and back to the door. But we pass the bed with a short glance to it from Antoline. 

“I’ve changed my mind I no longer want you to be in your own chambers. You will be residing with me in my wing.”

Taken by surprise at his statement, I stop by the table by the door. Okay so what brought this on? 

“Wh-what?! You’re kidding right. You may have kidnapped me but I am refusing to even be in the same room as you. You can bet your ass that I will fight you every step of the way.”

“I’m looking forward to it Mr. Reagan.”

Antoline turns around and stalks towards me causing that fight or flight response again to shoot like fire through my veins. I back away as he advances closer to me, wraps an arm around my waist trapping my arms to my sides and pins me to the bed we just passed. I wiggle under him trying to escape his iron grip around me. He knows well enough to keep his head away from mine because he doesn’t move in to kiss me but strokes my hair with his free arm. I manage to get an arm free and strike him in the jaw. Growling at the blow Antoline pins my hand to the bed above my head, now waiting for the other to strike him across the face.  
Changing his mind he covers my mouth with his hand squeezing hard to the point of pain. He presses me further into the bed deciding to move his free hand down the buttons of my shirt. Slowly undoing them as he goes, I grab his wrist trying to pry his hand from my mouth. I’m attempting to fight against him but it seems to encourage him to expose more of me. 

“They really did a number on you didn’t they? By the looks of these scars they really wanted you to suffer. Tell me Reagan, did they make you scream in agony as they carved into your succulent flesh?”

All I can manage as an answer is a muffled murmur from under his hand. Antoline’s fingers skim along the scars on my sides and down to the ones under my waist line. Large gentle finger tips stroke the curls of hair just above my cock. Anger, fear, and panic race through me. I can’t move due to him pinning me to the mattress with his bulk and his hand gripping my jaw so tightly it hurts. I buck up to try and get the heavy weight of the man off of me but he ends up ripping the button off my pants.  
My eyes widen in horror at his actions. He leans in close and whispers in my ear, his breath ghosting across the shell. 

“Come now Reagan it’ll only hurt briefly. But you have to relax first.”

Antoline produces a small baggy and holds it up to where I can see. Are you fucking serious? How the hell does HE have the same fucking pills Nick and Marzetti were distributing? You know what, something tells me he’s the one producing and distributing. Mother fuckers! Scrambling now to even get some type of leverage he does nothing but grin down at me. He puts one in his mouth and leans down to kiss me. With him still holding my jaw I couldn’t move away. The taste is bitter without something to flush it down. I gag it down without much choice in the matter. Instant reaction, I couldn’t seem to get enough of his mouth before he pulled away. I moan at the loss. My pants make a dull thump to the floor as he drops them. Please just do something already your slowness is torture! Seriously my mind is in overdrive yet it’s like mush.  
The pills are making me harder than hell and seriously hot. Antoline slides his hands up and under my ass lifting slowly as he kisses his way to my prick. With one long lick from the bottom of my balls to the tip of my dick I arch up into the heat of his mouth. A grumble radiates from his throat sending delicious vibrations through me. 

“Ah! My… I don’t… want this.”

“But your body is telling me otherwise.”

Swallowing me down, the bear of a man starts bobbing furiously. I can’t help but scream out as the orgasm rips itself from my body. He doesn’t seem to be done though because he lowers my hips to the bed and positions himself at my entrance. Panting I shake my head, now holding onto his forearms for dear life. Holy hell he’s hung… it seems to take a few minutes to coax his prick to hardness. Too distracted by the length and thickness of his dick to notice the fingers poking and stretching my ass a whimper escapes my lips. With a wet pop he pulls his fingers from me. Lining up Antoline pushes forward enough to pierce my puckered hole.  
The feeling of being penetrated finally reaches my foggy, sexed out brain a few minutes later. Instantly I clench down on the intruding phallus to have him groan out an expletive. Hell he’s fucking HUGE! Again a scream bubbles at the back of my throat as his size tears my ass in two. He doesn’t stop though, his need to finish overriding his sense of caution towards me. Antoline stands on his knees practically bending me in two to get a better angle. I’m crying and screaming at this point so he covers my mouth with his paw of a hand to try and stifle some of the noise. 

“Take it Reagan. Take my massive prick like the whore you are; all the fucking way in.”

I swear my ears are ringing from my own screams at this point. He’s definitely torn me because I can feel the blood trickling down my ass, lubricating his thrusts. I’m scratching at his forearms to try and get him to let my face go so I can at least breathe normally but that doesn’t seem to be working in my favor. He’s leaning in close to my face now, a slow grin that bears his teeth cracks the surface. The man leaves a trail of saliva down my cheek and ending it in the middle of my neck. He bites then sucks a spot on my neck until it bleeds making me wince as he dislodges his teeth.  
With a couple deep thrusts he cums thickly in my abused ass. The roar he releases scares me, goose bumps prickle my flesh involuntarily. As he pulls out he adjusts himself so his face sits right at the entrance to my ass. Multiple quick swipes and he’s literally cleaned the cum out of my abused hole but causes me to whine my discomfort. I flinch when his teeth nick the inside of my thigh when someone knocks at the door.  
“ Master Antoline, your daughter is requesting your presence in the ballroom.”

“Marcus, how many times do I need to remind you not to interrupt me?”

“I’m sorry, sir but she is rather persistent.”

Annoyed at the interruption the bear of a man leaves me briefly but comes back with a pair of cuffs. I attempt to crawl off the bed but ache too much to get very far. I back hand him but he only strong arms my hand into the cuff and pulls me up to the head board. Wrestling with my other arm after a few seconds he gets it into the cuff also. Next I know I receive a knock out hit to my head. Groaning I wake to someone poking me in the ribs.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Marilynn and Cherise, the youngest siblings.

What the hell? I try to roll over away from the annoying intruder. Leave me alone I ache too much to even bother with you. I come awake to an angelic looking face, blonde ringlet curls that bounced as she moved away from me, and piercing green eyes that seemed to glow. This must be the daughter that Markus was speaking of earlier. She continues to stare at me, curiosity sparking in her green gaze. Feeling uncomfortable I roll my hips away from the intense stare she’s giving me. 

“I’m sorry to be rude but are you my father’s escort?”

“Far from it. Did you have to poke me so hard?”

“Then what are you if for not his escort? He rarely takes on a lover.”

Okay Why all these questions? The girls’ gaze doesn’t even waver at my nakedness just seems to spike her curious nature even more. She reaches out and runs her fingertips over the supple muscle of my chest, tracing them down my stomach and stopping just above my naval. 

“You are quite the looker. I wonder why Daddy hasn’t introduced you yet to the rest of us? Unless you did something you shouldn’t have? Did you?”

The young woman cocks her head to the side in such an animal like fashion that it makes me wonder. I’m trying to decipher whether or not to answer that question honestly or to hedge around it. She just seems the type to rip out your throat without hesitation.   
At that point Theo walks in carrying a fresh change of clothes and a scowl on his face. The woman turns around and a vicious snarl comes from her. Theo on the other hand just huffs like a dog and sets the clothes down anyway. Okay that is weird. He sidles up to the bedside looking at me funny. Rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion he pulls out a cuff key and unlocks my wrists. Theo steps away from me but not too far. 

“Out now Marilynn Mr. Reagan needs to get ready to attend the wedding rehearsal. And you shouldn’t be looking at another man anyway, you’re about to get married. Now go.”

Marilynn as I now can call her stands and walks out the door not even a glance back at me as I sit up. I stretch out my back with a loud pop but continue to sit there. Theo puts around the room opening curtains, starting the shower, pulling out various soaps and such yet doesn’t leave the suite. He comes back into my view motioning for me to come to the bathroom.   
Sighing I wearily get off the bed to head over to him. He doesn’t say much yet gestures into the already running shower.

“I can shower myself. I am a grown man after all.”

“After you, I have no intention of scrubbing you clean. That can be left to Antoline. I’m just here to make sure you do as you’re told and not try to run, savvy. Because I would so hate to have to chase you down and haul you back by the scruff of your neck.”

Wait what? Just the way he said that is very reminiscent of a mother dog with her pups. I step into the water surprise at the heat flashes across my face. My shoulders slump at the great feeling of the water. Everything is washing away including the lingering shame and humiliation that was caused. Crossing my arms over my chest I watch the steam play in the enclosed bathroom. Scrubbing down I still feel slightly dirty. Theo comes back after 20 minutes of me in the water with a raised eyebrow. What?! Don’t give me that look, I like the water. He just tosses me a towel hitting me in the face with it and walks back out.   
What next? I walk out of the bathroom with the towel slung low on my hips to another female who closely resembles Marilynn talking animatedly with Theo. The young man just sighs at her but indulges her nonetheless. She stops midsentence as soon as she sees me and her eyes go wide. Um did I do something wrong here? And why is everyone looking at me in that way? Shifting uncomfortably I go to the bed where Theo placed the clothes earlier. 

“Cherise let him get dressed before you ask him anything. So that means you need to go. You’re just as bad as Marilynn.”

“No I’m not. Besides he is scrumptious looking. Wouldn’t you agree Theo?”

That’s an odd thing to say. Unless she’s meaning that he’s gay. He just growls at her to get her to go before I slide the boxers up over my butt. Now I can drop the towel and not be completely exposed. These captors of mine are so strange. Pulling the pants on over my feet I look at the shirt and cringe. Really, does it have to be that color? I prefer navy blue… or Marine Corps blue. But this, this is unacceptable. Grumbling at it some more I put it on. I turn to find Theo staring at me trying not to let the edges of his lips curve in a smile. Glad to provide some form of amusement for the guy. Glancing around the room for a mirror I don’t find one readily available except in the bathroom. Ah that’s right there’s a full length one just a little from behind the door.   
Theo follows me to the bathroom as I go to it. Hmm I’m not going anywhere special, what if I had to piss? Wanna stand there and watch? 

“You’d look better without the tie.”

“What did you say?”

I glance back at him through the mirror. His long runners build resting against the door frame with a relative ease. His smile drops back into the stoic cold one. The younger man moves with astonishing speed right up behind me to pull the tie from around my neck. His breath ghosts across the nape of my neck reactivating the date-rape drug Antoline forced on me earlier. My breath hitches at the sensation. Damn it and I’m supposed to go to a dinner rehearsal for a wedding like this. Slender fingers deftly find their way past two buttons feeling their way across my chest. Theo cups my chin in his other hand, tilting my head up for better access to my neck.   
Uncomfortable with the action, I push away from him. I shake myself to try and loosen the tight feeling that came over me. He had such a murderous look on his face that it rivals Antoline’s. I back straight into the mirror as Theo advances the three steps into my personal space. What is he upset for? I did nothing to him.

“You and yours killed Nick didn’t they? Answer me! Did they?!”

He strikes out at me with claws and not a fist in his anger. What the hell? I dodge that one easily enough but I don’t think he’s going to let it slide the next time. He hedges me in the corner by the door, the only way out is past him. Again his hand makes its way to my neck in a bruising grip. I fumble with his hand but it wasn’t budging in the slightest. The door to the suite opens in the distance making Theo’s grip tighter around my neck. My breath becomes shallow with each squeeze he applies to my windpipe. 

“Theo? Mr. Reagan!?”

I bang on the wall to get Marcus’s attention in hopes he can get Theo to stop trying to choke me to death. He stops instantly once the reedy man opens the bathroom door. The older man gasps and literally tosses Theo to the other side of the bath.   
Rounding on me my eyes widen at the vibrant blue of his eyes instead of the green hue he adorned before. They fade back into the gentle green of before as he walks towards me as if not to frighten me.

“Mr. Reagan are you alright? I hope the pup did not harm you too bad? He has yet to control that temper of his.”  
Marcus holds out his hand to help me from the corner behind the door. I hesitantly take a hold to pull myself up from where I started to slide down the wall. I glance over to Theo sitting grumpily in the shower but not making an attempt to move from the spot. Marcus let’s go of my hand gestures me out first then rounds on Theo. But before I can hear entirely what was said between the two I hear a loud slapping sound coming from within after the door was closed behind me. Quickly opening the door again I see Marcus standing before Theo with Theo rigidly at attention but his balled fists told another story. 

“Now get out of here. Lord Antoline is awaiting both of you since the girls are already dressed and ready to go. You know fairly well that he does not like to keep his girls waiting.”

Theo just nods and quickly exits the bath without a backwards glance but feels the need to shoulder check me on the way. Marcus and I stand there in silence until we hear the outer door close. I turn on the older man a million questions going through my mind and no answers as of yet. Maybe I can get some from him if he’s willing to give them.   
Marcus leads the way first to the main room but stops before leaving it. It’s almost like he knows that I have questions that I want answers to but no one is supplying them. 

“I can tell you have questions Mr. Reagan. So you might as well ask them while we have a moment.”

“Didn’t know you were willing to give any Marcus but if your insisting; what was with the claws instead of fists thing and the weird change of eye color? I mean that isn’t human at all. And secondly how and why does Theo care so much about what happened to Nick? There has got to be a story behind that one. No way there wasn’t a connection.”

“To answer your last question about Nick and Theo… well to put it simply they were lovers but Nick’s father resented their relationship. So he sent Nick overseas with Marzetti as his handler to break them up.”

“Would explain the sense of longing I picked up from him… is that what drove him to rape me before his father had me picked up?”

“Definite possibility, Lord Antoline wasn’t too keen on the idea of them. Theo has been hoping to get to Nick at some point but with the sordid news of both their deaths, it drove him to a state of depression and deep anger especially towards Nick’s father.”

Definitely made more sense once he explained it yet it still does not cover as to why Antoline would resent their relationship when he himself is gay also. Unless he only uses the men he sleeps with to punish in a sense the wrong doings of his… dare I say wife.

“Marcus what happened to Antoline’s wife? I mean he must’ve been married to a woman at some point in time or at least had a mistress. He’s got kids. What… wait um… what I guess I’m trying to ask is why did he turn to sleeping with men after his wife?”

“You’re very intuitive Mr. Reagan. A group of men defiled and murdered his wife while he was away. There was nothing that could be done to save her when he returned. I was there but was ordered to keep the cubs safe. After her death he sought to do the same thing to the very gender that defiled his love. Since then he had mellowed out, you’re the first one in two centuries. It’s a feat nonetheless. Though he seems to have taken to you usually he kills the man after he… is intimate with him.”

“That’s comforting to know… he has to know though that I did not personally kill his son right? The police did…”

“You’re part of the police are you not?”

“Well yes but I wasn’t even armed when it happened. As a matter of fact Nick was trying to use me as a human shield. My fa… the officer who fired the shot said a specific phrase that most officers use to let the other know that they are going to fire. Besides, why should I feel sympathy for the men who drugged, kidnapped, then raped me.”

Marcus just shrugs one shoulder but doesn’t say anything more. He moves onto the door waiting for me to follow. A lot raced through my mind now. Some questions were answered but also distracted me from the ones about the supernatural capabilities that they exhibit. We walk silently down the hall back to the grand staircase at the front of the mansion. There waiting at the bottom of the stairs is Antoline, Cherise, Marilynn, and a third woman I don’t know yet. I tilt my head sideways a little in question but Antoline barely acknowledges my presence. The women didn’t give me that sense of unease but Antoline sure as hell does. Cherise raises an eyebrow at me as I stop and slowly back away from the bear of a man beside her. Marcus stops me from going any further by placing a hand on the small of my back. I visibly jump at the contact with a snicker from Marilynn. 

“Go on girls, Marcus take them to the limo we will be with you shortly. I must speak to Mr. Reagan alone for a moment.”

He turns his attentions towards me then, venom flashing through his eyes. I have a feeling this isn’t going to go very well at least not for me anyway. Is that even possible to see since his eyes are that of dark chocolate? Was I just imagining them turning red just a moment ago? Surprisingly this time he doesn’t back me into a corner or the wall but pins me with his stare to the spot. With a gentle caress to my cheek he leans over to get closer to my ear. 

“Behave yourself Mr. Reagan. We are going out in public and I will not tolerate any disobedience that will reflect badly on my girls, do you understand me?”

Apparently there is no room for an argument. He drops his hand from my face and steps back holding his hand out for me to take it. Unsure if I should I do it any way as to not piss him off. I slide in the seat next to a very giddy Marilynn and her supposed fiancé. There is nothing but love and adoration coming from the young female but him on the other hand looks nauseous. Nerves must be getting to the young man, hell I would be nervous as hell too if I was marrying into this particular family. As we pulled up to the restaurant my mouth drops slightly at the opulence of the place. And how expensive it must be… at that point I realize that I don’t have my wallet, ID, or cash to even go in. Hell I don’t even have my badge. I wait in the car a few minutes after everyone has gone in and announced their reservations. That’s when Antoline comes back out and opens the car door to glare at me. 

“Reagan come out of the car, we are waiting for you to join us.”

Hell I’m going to be honest with the man right now because there is no way I can even afford this on my salary let alone a regular day. So I tell him bluntly.

“Um I’m sorry but you kinda took my cash and stuff so I have no way of paying for this. I wouldn’t be able to anyway it’s way too out of my budget. I bet a bottle of wine not even vintage is about $40 on a daily…”

“Shut up Mr. Reagan and get in here. You may be here against your will but that does not mean you have to pay for your meal tonight. Now will you let me escort you inside?”

I stutter but comply by grabbing his hand and sliding out of the car. Just so happened to misstep on the curb I fall into Antoline’s solid stomach and chest. That’s how tall this bear of a man is, I barely reach to the middle of his chest. He smells kind of earthy with undertones of something similar to cumin and rosemary. Easily up righting me on the sidewalk he holds out his arm for me to take. As we walk in Cherise lets out a whoop to her younger sister. I blink in surprise at the rowdy nature of the two girls. So I still don’t know the third daughter who was with us in the foyer earlier. 

“Alyssa please introduce yourself to Mr. Reagan.”

“As my father just said I’m Alyssa the oldest of the girls. How long are you going to be here before my father decides to get rid of you; because I would seriously like to know?”

“Alyssa none of that here, we are here to celebrate your sister’s marriage not to interrogate Mr. Reagan and why he is here.”

“Sure thing father but I’m not done yet.”

The dinner went relatively smooth along with the rehearsal after. I started to feel uneasy with the harsh stare that Alyssa is giving me through the whole rehearsal, finally at one point I just stick my tongue out at her. She huffs but turns around abruptly to pay more attention to the priest. I do have to admit the ceremony looks like it’s going to be wonderful. Everyone is in better spirits including Max Marilynn’s fiancé afterwards. It’s been about a month since I’ve been with the family, sat through the youngest girls wedding, and seen the middle child go through male and females alike with such indifference it’s astounding, and gained no more love from the oldest daughter. Who still treats me with a cold shoulder.


	3. The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherise tries to have her way with our New York Detective but Theo get's in the way... all the freakin' time.

Cherise approached me closer to the end of the month when the weather was starting to turn warmer for a horse ride. She seemed kind of upset when Marcus told Theo to go with us for protection. More like to keep an eye on me more than anything. Yet I think it’s more like to hinder Cherise from trying anything with me. Don’t think it’s going to stop her though. She walks out her horse as well as Theo so I tilt my head questioningly at the two of them. Cherise just laughs and holds out her hand after she gets up on her mount. Right I’m supposed to ride with her. Holy shit! I cling to her tightly as she spurs the horse to a run straight out of the barn as soon as I got on the saddle. Theo is right there beside us, no shocker there. After several minutes of flat out running she slows the steed down to a trot for about half a yard then finally stops. Theo hasn’t reached us yet but she seems okay by that. Hopping down she waits for me to do the same. Grabbing the horn of the saddle she quickly wraps the reins around my wrist pulling it up and tight. I yelp as she stretches my arm above my head. She startles me even more when she presses me firmly against the horse. Her voluptuous curves press against me as she grabs my other wrist and pins it above my head also. I try and pull them down but she refused to give me any lea way.   
Cherise slides her leg in between mine using it as leverage to capture my mouth with hers. I yank on the reins again to see if it’ll give any but it seems to hold tight seeing she has the other end. The younger woman just laughs at me exposing a set of canines that appear to elongate as she stands there. What the hell?! Struggling against the reins she gets closer to me than I’d like. Yanking my head aside she exposes my neck, licking the vein that is running the length of it. My struggling against her is futile now since she bit down making me arch against her. Right at that moment thundering hooves are heard in the distance. That must be Theo. Thank God! I feel awkward kind of sleepy… Theo pulls Cherise off of me her teeth pulling at my neck in a painful way. I slump against the reins, the only thing holding me up right now from the ground. 

“Damn it Cherise you need to learn to control that appetite of yours. You could have killed him and not realize it until it’s too late. Then what would your father say, hmm; because personally, I don’t want to have to explain that one to him.” 

“Oh calm your britches Theo I wasn’t going to kill him just weaken to have a little more fun. Besides, look at him he’s coming around now. You need to relax a little more.”

Our ride is cut short apparently by Cherise’s move towards me. Still kind of groggy Theo helps me up into the saddle of one of the horses. I wobble a bit as he swings up behind me. He steadies me by placing both hands on the reins, boxing me in. I can remember the ride back, if only barely. Cherise didn’t seem too happy that she didn’t get to have a piece of me while out there. But determination shines in her eyes that she will have me, if not right away. I felt better by the time we get back to the barn but I was not expecting Marcus and Antoline to be waiting for us. Fire seems to snap in the chocolate depths of his eyes when he sees his daughter coming in last. I wobbled a little bit to them with Theo catching me against him to steady me. This is rather embarrassing.   
Marcus leads me from the three taking me to the kitchen first. The older man sits me down immediately and goes about tinkering around the kitchen. I rub the persistent ache starting behind my right eye. Placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of me Marcus sits next to me silently with his own cup. Taking a couple sips the room spins violently making my stomach lurch horribly. 

“Marcus this, this is not work-“

I instantly turn to look for the trashcan. I stumble off the stool and to it immediately emptying the contents of my stomach. Marcus is there by my side steadying me. He starts to lead me out of the kitchen easily supporting my weight. At some point I don’t remember making it back up to Antoline’s wing and into bed. I wake a couple hours later with a migraine and blinding light. Ugh. I reach over to turn out the light above the bedside. Shuffling reaches my ears from the left nearest the sliding glass door. As soon as the light went out I can see the bear of a man sitting calmly in the chair with a book in his lap, the soft glow of the lamp highlighting the strong planes of his face.   
I don’t move for the length of a breath. Antoline looks up from his book, reading glasses at the end of his nose; making him look more sophisticated than he does on a daily. Something about the scene strikes a cord. I used to do that to Linda after the kids were born. Just watch her sleep as I kept an eye on the kids. It was so peaceful then. But now that I think about it it’s kind of creepy with him. He closes his book with a soft thump instead of a sharp snap. Heading over to me he bends slightly pulling out the drawer of the table to procure a small bottle. Popping the lid and handing three white pills over to me, I eye him suspiciously. 

“It’s Excedrin for your head.”

He seems to sense my unease about the pills so he then turns the bottle around showing me the label. Still uneasy about the man I scoot over some to give distance when he came back with a small glass of water. Rolling those chocolate eyes of his I decide to take the proffered glass. I don’t particularly like taking things dry… pun intended. Not even sure how I can joke at something like that knowing how it feels.   
Antoline doesn’t move for a beat while I lay back on the pillows, my head pounding away behind my eyes. The faint light catches his eyes making them reflect like a cat’s. Okay I think the migraine is causing me to hallucinate. One large hand cups my face after closing my eyes, the gentle action startling me to open my eyes again and almost fall off the other side of the bed. Oh shouldn’t have moved that fast. Antoline pulls me back over to him, his grip tight but not bruising. After getting me close to him he wraps his arms around me tight to where I can’t pull away. I blink a couple times confusion etching my face. His close contact seems to have an easing effect on my throbbing head. Nuzzling his face into my neck I wrap an arm around it, pulling him closer to me.   
Okay this may be caused by the pain in my head because normally I wouldn’t be so quick to get close to anyone but my wife. Few minutes later he lays me back down against the pillows curling around me possessively. He nudges his knee in between my thighs. The warmth of him causing me to curl into him and let the migraine take its course. I find myself not moving all night and curled into Antoline as if he were a lifeline. I stretch as the sunlight hits me in the face smacking Antoline under the jaw as I do so. The man growls at the contact moving his face away from my hands. Oops definitely not wanting to wake him this early. I mean I haven’t even put distance between us before he pulls me in for a kiss. His erection hard against my stomach he rolls over me never breaking said contact. I may have curled up to him but that does not mean I want to fuck him. Wrestling my arms to pin them beside my head he grinds his erection against my hip. Can’t fucking breathe! He’s crushing my diaphragm and cutting off air supply… I bite his lower lip to get him to let go.  
His eyes immediately turn red. So I wasn’t seeing things earlier. They did in fact turn red… this should raise even more red flags than the fight or flight response he evokes. Breathing shallowly still with my diaphragm being restricted I wheeze out,

 

“So this is how you want your relationships to go huh; raping them each time instead of a mutual agreement for consensual sex.”

“I never wanted you for consensual sex Reagan, just to prove a point. You mean nothing to me just like my wife meant nothing to them.”

“But why are you so tender with me then? I’m pretty sure they weren’t with your wife before they murdered her. Or is it to get me to let my guard down? Or is it that you are actually falling for…”

My cheek stings after his knuckles cross it. I’m pretty damn sure he bruised it well after that hit. Murder flared in his eyes then or at least the promise of long and painful intercourse. Shimming my pants off my hips Antoline actually lets go of my other hand to place it on my chest to continue to pin me to the bed. He then forces my legs apart with his knees unzipping his fly in the process. Holy hell I’m not sure I’ll ever get over seeing a guy so hung. I mean hell the first guys who have raped me were average except the first guy but still not as big as Antoline.   
Even Thiel wasn’t as big. Already hard and leaking he growls when the air hits his shaft. Roughly sticking his fingers in my mouth the guy swirls them around for saliva then slides them out with a pop. A burning sensation ignites from my ass when he puts two fingers in right off the bat. In and out in and out quickly with no remorse for how I’m feeling. Stretching and scissoring the tight ring of muscle Antoline leans over me lining up with my puckered hole. No hesitancy just straight out rammed himself in all the way to the hilt. Full out screaming the man just laughs at my attempts to buck him off. Tears prick the edges of my eyes as the bear of a man thrusts painfully deep each time. Swallowing my screams with long breathless kisses he grins into my mouth when he grabs my hips tight and lifting. The man just laughs even more as I dig my nails into the flesh of his back with each thrust. Leaning over me again like the first encounter he bites down hard on my shoulder.   
Reaching down between our writhing bodies he manages to slide a ring over my dick. I start to strain against the ring he put on me the orgasm building. Antoline pulls away to be able to see my face as he smirks his thrust shallow. I let my hands slide down his arms tracing the thick corded muscle laying there. Pulling completely from me he traces his fingertips down my stomach and teases the tip of my cock. I tremble under his touch the sensation over whelming. The man doesn’t seem to spare any expense in attentions towards me. I choke back a whine as he takes me into his mouth. Gripping the head board my vision blurs at the edges as I stare up at the wall. 

“Linda…”

You can see it written on his face, the curiosity burning behind the chocolate depths. I haven’t said a word about my wife since I have arrived here and I didn’t plan on it now. Except I’ve been a little delirious these last couple hours. A slow pain builds in my chest at the thought of returning home. Please let me return home in one piece and not let them find me dead on the road somewhere.   
Antoline shoves in again bringing my attention back to him. I arch up at the intrusion. This time he spared me the teasing, pounding my ass hard. Shifting under him my balls become tight making me ready to cum. He nuzzles my neck then licks the bite mark, lapping at the beads of blood that I’m sure pooled there. Fucking hell! Antoline slides the ring off tossing it aside. 

“It’s my name you’ll be calling sooner or later Reagan. I’ll be in your dreams even after you return to your loving wife. You’ll be mine.”

I choke back a scream to growl at him as he thrust in a last time, cum spattering my stomach and now leaking from my ass. Definitely don’t care to move after that whole ordeal. Watching him saunter to the shower my mind drifts in and out to Linda and the boys. How I’ve been gone since late February early March. Antoline walks back into my vision after a moment then grasps me by the nape and drags me off the bed. 

“What the hell, man! Let me go!”

Wincing at the feel of claws in my flesh, I stop struggling so much. Not really wanting to tear my skin apart in such a sensitive area. That I might not survive is more like it. So the only thing on me next to drying jizz is my shirt. How I managed to keep it is beyond me but it doesn’t stay long. It’s kind of a weird dance we do, me fighting to keep the darn thing while Antoline is trying to get it off me. Huffing at him once he has me pinned to the wall I push back against him to get him to move. No success there might I add. It doesn’t take him long at all to thrust back in. Panting I drop my head to stare at the water running down the drain.   
Not having it he pushes me forward again to face plant against the cool tiles. I guess spacing out is a good term because I barely remember what the hell he did next. Okay maybe some moaning, groaning, and slapping of skin but that’s it. He hasn’t cum yet for a second time I know that much because he keeps pounding me every which way. One point I recall he lifts me up, yeah up like touch the ceiling up, and proceeds to rim me. So I thought he was going to drop me… but ends up cradling me against his chest once he is done. I shift a bit to alleviate some of the weight on my pinned arm but he ends up placing my back against his chest and my feet on the floor. Barely standing on wobbly legs Antoline pushes in slowly, rubbing every single little nerve. The bear of a man wraps a strong arm around me holding me in place. I don’t want to incite his anger or feel those claws he has against my flesh so I go with it from here. Wrapping my hands around the back of his neck I let him set the pace. Antoline growls in my ear as he licks the shell of it causing goose bumps to break over my skin. This time it feels like he’s actually swelling in size filling me completely. We slide down the cool tiles to sit on the floor, his hands roaming every available inch of skin they come into contact with. I can feel him releasing inside. Trying to move off of him an involuntary whine escapes my lips. He’s so huge that if I try to remove myself I’m liable to tear something.   
It only takes one hand to pin me back against his chest, the steady beating of his heart thumping against my back. The man runs his free hand over my nipple the callus of his palm rough. Antoline reaches down and begins to pump me along with his shallow thrusts. No sooner does he finish that my breath catches and I release over his hand. That is quicker than expected. 

“You may move now. Moving a couple minutes ago would not have been wise.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Can I lay anymore sarcasm into that response? Oh I’m sure I can. I scramble away from him to the other side of the shower waiting for him to move. At least do something but he just sits there watching me with his arms propped up on his knees, water cascading down in dark rivulets in his hair, and hooded eyes. Why do I get the feeling he’s not done with me yet? A slow insidious smirk plays at the edges of his lips purposely inciting the fight or flight response to kick in. In one languid motion the master of the house is up in my personal space once again. I push him back a couple steps to avoid the corner I am currently in. He just chuckles then continues to pursue me out of the bathroom. Grabbing some clothes that were laid out on the bed I dart out onto the terrace like a bat out of hell. Not sure how far I made it but I couldn’t see Antoline anymore from my vantage point. I manage to get into the jeans and barely get the shirt on when I hear rustling behind me. Sounds big really big. My eyes widen in horror at the size of the Grizzly bear coming out of the trees.


	4. Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo thought it pertinent to show Danny the stash that is destined for New York.

What in the hell!? I turn and run as fast as I can. Just my freaking luck they have animals this big out here. It catches me about the ankles with one giant paw bringing me down easily enough. I dare not to move for fear of it taking my head off. Closing my eyes tight I wait for the killing blow yet it doesn’t come. It doesn’t do anything else but grunts at me and huffs. Hearing Antoline I open my eyes to see him above me.

“Get up.”

“What? There was just a bear… didn’t you see it, the bear?”

“Reagan you’re going crazy.”

“Just stop it! I swear I’m not seeing things!”

I bat away the masters hand trying to grasp what I had just seen. Spinning around in all directions I try to see if I can spot the beast from a distance. The black haired man grabs my bicep forcibly turning me to face him. The look in his eyes is dangerous almost palpable. I pull back on my arm but he doesn’t let go. Let me go! I’m not imagining things, there was a bear there and you yourself aren’t normal! Struggling with him half way back to the terrace Theo steps out eyeing me wearily.   
He appears to be holding an envelope of some type. A look of confusion crosses his face at the wrestling match going on between Antoline and myself. He shoves me into the room after Theo opens the door. The man nods his consent for Theo to approach with the letter but it doesn’t seem to be good news because Antoline’s face draws tight. The man then looks directly at me fury and contempt boiling in his eyes. He’s close enough to me that the back of his hand reaches my cheek. I hold my cheek and glare at him, questioning as to why the bitch slap. 

“Appears that the commissioner of New York City is requesting an audience, so I wonder how he knew you were here? Did you happen to tell your father you’re here because I don’t recall ever telling or contacting anyone about you?”

“My father? The commissioner isn’t my fa-“

“Don’t… do not dare lie to me Danny Reagan. I already knew your father to be the commissioner. Have for quite some time now. You won’t be going back to him in one piece and if you plan on escaping like you just tried you’ll be shipped back to the states in a body bag.”

With that said he leaves with a flourish. Theo and I are left standing there me confused and Theo secretly satisfied. So if I remotely try to leave without one of the family with me I’m dead and I don’t want to be dead. But I’ve got to get back to the states and to Linda; even if it means behaving here to get a chance to leave. Yet I feel like there’s a growing attraction with Antoline, mostly one sided and I mean on his side.   
It isn’t until later that night after the evening meal that Antoline comes back to his wing. He startles me out of sleep when he presses his hand over my mouth. Swatting at him he growls, a sound resonating from deep in his chest, making me fight harder. I take everything I have to get him off of me to push him off the bed. I sit up as quick as possible only to have Antoline’s strong hands wrapping themselves around my throat. 

“Please… pleas- I’ll do whatever you want! Just let me go…”

“Whatever? I highly doubt that Reagan or is it that you don’t want to die yet?”

“I… I don’t…”

“I figured as much, now be a good boy and come down to the kitchen with me.”

He applies brief pressure as he pushes away from me but doesn’t get off of my hips. The thought passes through my head so quickly I barely have time to ponder it before I’m sitting up and nuzzling his chest. Trailing my lips up his chest he glares down at me, lips slightly parted, his heart beat strong against my lips. He allows me to pull out from under him to stand on my knees to reach his mouth. Nibbling Antoline’s bottom lip he allows me access to his mouth.   
The master of the house smirks more than likely enjoying the fact that I initiated this now steaming kiss. I cup his cheeks and turn his head slightly so I can better get at his mouth. The man just pulls back extracting himself from me and moves off the bed.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do; this cozying up to me to ensure that I don’t kill you.”

“Why I don’t know what you mean. I just want to get laid again…”

I run my hands down his torso to fondle his junk now slightly straining against the fabric of his pants. Grabbing my hands in his he pulls me to the doors and into another steaming kiss before we exit the chambers.   
“Maybe I’m starting to develop feelings for you. Call it Stockholm syndrome. Is that so hard to comprehend?”

"So you’re saying that you’re developing something of a feeling for me, aye? Well then come with me to the kitchens, I am starving after last night.”

After arriving at the kitchen he sits me down at a stool but doesn’t join me. He grabs a few pots a few ingredients from the fridge, a cutting board, knife… um. I begin to fidget on the stool as the man articulately carves the vegetables and meat. Tossing it into the pan it sizzles invitingly. Now curious as to what he’s making I go over to stare into the pan. The meat and veggies sizzle and pop their aroma slowly floating upwards. Antoline just chuckles then reaches over from the cutting board to drop the onions into the pan. At least I think its onions.   
Next he pulls back his hair before grabbing the sugar canister to begin a mixture of egg whites and a little bit of vanilla. He whips them while boiling the sugar and white corn syrup together until it becomes slightly hard. Lastly he adds the whipped eggs and vanilla after he pulls the syrup concoction off the burner. Fascinated by the recipe Antoline starts to scoop it into balls onto the counter. I pick up the spatula to stir the meat and vegetables startling when Antoline places his hand on my back holding a piece of white “fluff” to my mouth. I take it into my mouth the sweet decadence of the confection exploding as it melts. I turn to look at him a small smile playing at his lips. 

“What do you call that?”

“Divinity, as you saw a very simple candy recipe. Now will you bring the pan over here and pour the meat and veggies into the bowl on the table.”

“Out of the couple hundred years that I have been with this family I’ve never once seen you be this ‘romantic’ with a man. Especially after what they did, are you going soft Antoline?”

“Theo? Be quiet you insolent brat. Just remember as to why I allow you to stay here and why I allowed you to be around. He wouldn’t have been happy otherwise.”

I continue to sit there in silence as Theo and Antoline exchange words. That statement now makes me wonder what he meant to Antoline’s oldest child. My attention turns back to the two only to find Theo shaking in barely contained rage. 

“That can’t be true… You bastard you lie!”

Wait what did I miss here? My gaze shifts from Antoline to Theo and back again. Everything is telling me to seek out the truth from either one of them. 

“And yet you let this human trash live.”

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and confined I slide off the stool and slowly make my way to the kitchen door. Theo has other ideas though as I go to pass him; snatching my arm in such a grip an involuntary ‘ow’ pushes pass my lips. He holds fast even as I try to wrench my arm from his grip. The younger male then pushes me into Antoline who easily catches and rights me. 

“Do it. Kill him like everyone else you’ve done that has hurt your family. Or have you finally gone soft and fallen for the filth that got your son killed? Human trash.”

Growling at him Antoline moves me aside striking at Theo faster than I can follow. Somehow this isn’t right. Stupidly I step in front of the strike meant for Theo. I stagger back into the younger male after the strike. The hairs on the back of my neck stand at the intense stare from Theo. I refuse to move as he tries to push me aside at the second punch is sent his way. Thankfully Antoline is able to stop his punch mid-strike. Antoline looks at me, confused. Grabbing his fist and holding it to my chest he slowly splays his fingers over the strong beat of my heart. 

“Don’t. There’s no need for violence. He is right and entitled to his grief and anger just as you have the right to be angry at my people. He loved your son just as much as you did. Probably even more so and, from what I gather, would even kill for him if he hasn’t done so already. So please tolerate each other until you can find the good memories that you both shared with Nick.”

Even though the thought of the man makes me sick I look to both the father and the lover of said man. Antoline fingers the bruise now making an appearance on my jaw a look of apology crossing his features. He drops his hand from my chest moving back to the table to finish his meal. A sigh of relief escapes me, one I didn’t realize I was holding until now. I look to Theo if he wants to join us. There is no objection just resignation from both parties. This is going to be awkward. The food is amazing despite my objections and earlier doubts about his madness in making it. I get turned over to Theo by the master of the house and end up following him out to the garage. Now mind you there is some 20 odd antique cars sitting on the floor but somewhere near the back five pristine bikes sat waiting to be ridden. Theo looks over to me half expecting me to object. 

“I’ve got something to show you.”

“Like what, your stash of dead bodies?”

He cuts me a gimlet stare but doesn’t say anything. Okay so maybe I hit it on the head with that one. Again the younger male nods as if asking if I know how to ride. Of course I know how to ride wouldn’t pass up the opportunity. No sooner were we speeding along the back road to the property that I am chasing Theo until he slows to a stop. There are shouts coming from a distance away. Curious now I park the bike and slowly stalk closer. Theo follows my lead but doesn’t make to move in too close as I chose to do. What is it that’s in those boxes? No not boxes, those are crates. Making sure the way is clear of anyone noticing I move closer so I can see the address on one of them.


	5. Finale

My breath catches as they are addressed to New York City. Prying one of the corners loose I sift through the wood shavings. Oh my lord. There at the bottom of the crate lay at least a dozen or so weapons ranging in size. Crunch. I just barely manage to dodge the crow bar coming down at my head from another bear of a man. What is it with these people? Is no one an average height or size? Barely making it around the crate in time before the next blow the man swinging the weapon growls

“Intruder! What are you doing here?!”

And during all this Theo is nowhere to be found. Slick little bastard. Holy shit! I go down hard on my right side as I trip over a crate lid. Scrambling to get up I narrowly miss the guy coming at me again with the crow bar. Somehow managing to get a few minutes ahead of the guy my thoughts switch and race of ways to destroy those crates of weapons. I come across a safe spot for now until I peer into the cabinets that are behind me. This, this can’t be real. The glass creaks ominously upon opening as if its sole purpose is to get me caught.   
The liquid in the tiny vials seem to glow in my palm. It looks like it can be injected or can be just dropped in. This must be the same shit they gave me. I glance around to see if I can find my follower. Not in sight as of yet. Looking around I slide the vial into my pocket. Next is to find something I can use as a viable weapon. Managing to find that something I exhale shallowly feeling a little more at ease now that I have a tool in my hands. Whoosh! Pain it explodes down my whole left side, vibrating through my limb and side. A pained scream escapes my lips just then. Quickly backing away from another blow I run into a solid wall but walls don’t breathe nor are they warm and have a heartbeat.   
I slowly look up into the face of Antoline. His face drawn into a tight line, his eyes darker but not the red I’ve seen. He holds his hand up and the guy stops inches from my face. The master of the house grabs my hand painfully squeezing it until I drop the weapon. Pulling up just enough my toes barely touch the floor. 

“Antoline…. That hurts… ah shit.”

The muscles in my arm strain at having to hold all my weight on it. Antoline doesn’t let go though even at my protest. The other guy though steps towards me lifting my face to look up at him with the crow bar. 

“What shall we do with him now that he’s found everything?”

“Kill him.”

“Wait, what?! Antoline surely you don’t mean that?! Antoline? Antoline!”

And that was it he lets me go and left me to my own devices. Fear races through my veins like a wild fire. I’m no match for Antoline let alone one of his lackeys. Swinging again I drop to the floor. Theo please be close. Can’t believe I am depending on Theo being close by. At that moment I hear Alyssa’s voice in the garage attached to the warehouse. Please feet don’t fail me now.   
I skid around the corner and almost run straight into the younger woman. She shrieks at the close call. 

“The hell Reagan? Wait why are you even out here? Where’s my father?”

“Alyssa, no time to explain I have to get out of here.”

She raises a questioning brow at my statement but doesn’t move to say anything else about it. I shift nervously from one foot to the other. Turning and looking in the direction I just came from the sharp sound of metal connecting with the floor sounds off in the hall. 

“Does this bike work?”

“Why?”

“Your father just issued for me to be killed. I need to get out of here, like now.”

Surprising the hell out of me she hands the keys over that she is holding. She points to the motorcycle she was about to get on. I wonder what made her change her mind. No sooner do I get down the long drive a shot rings out. I almost fall off the bike at the sudden impact in my shoulder.   
Somehow managing to stay on the bike, staying awake, and making it into town I practically dump the bike there in the emergency room drive. Barely able to make it into the entrance I collapse. Blurs they’re all blurs. Then it goes black. I must have been out for awhile because I woke to being in a bed. And Linda… how? I look around to see my father plus pops but not the kids nor Erin or Jaime. My throat constricts that they’re here. Was I out that long? Linda exhales a watery sigh hugging me tightly.

“Danny I thought I lost you.”

“Linda? How did you guys get here so fast?”

“I have some contacts here that were aware that you were missing. Fortunately they’re nurses and just went to find jobs here… but that’s beside the point, the point is that you’re alive and back where it’s safe.”

“It’s not safe here. Where it’s safe is back home on American soil.”

“Danny… you aren’t ready to travel yet.”

“Dad I don’t care… I. Need. To. get. Out. Of. Here.”

“Daniel your being unreasonable. They won’t discharge you until you’re well enough to leave. Now relax so you can leave on time.”   
I’m shaking bad now like I can’t even hold the cup to take a sip of water. My dad steps out to speak to pops thankfully he didn’t come in to. Linda goes to touch me against my cheek I flinch away from her. The move seemed to alarm her but she doesn’t go to say anything, at least not yet anyway. At least until it becomes too much. I want her touch more than anything but it seems that Antoline ruined any further contact that isn’t rewarded with physical punishment. I don’t expect anyone to stay at the hospital. They’re uncomfortable as hell. It’s quiet, too quiet. Sleep didn’t come easy at all. Part of me is wanting him to come and execute the order himself but the other is terrified. I try and adjust in the bed, find some way to get comfortable.   
That’s when I seen it, the looming shadow outside my room window. My eyes widen in terror, the master of the house came to finish it off. Ripping the IV from my arm I bite back the whimper that chokes me. I scramble to hide somewhere trying to slow my breathing so he doesn’t find me. The door creaks open ever so slowly it creaks open. 

“Where are you little gem? I’ve come to take you back.”

His voice is little more than a whisper causing chills to go down my spine. No sooner does he turn the corner that he spots me. A bearish grin spreads across his face making him even more frightening. 

“Ah there you are.”

“Stay away from me… Get your hands off of me!”

One cups the nape of my neck and the other grips my hip tight. Not able to fight back so much with an injured shoulder I follow rather clumsily when he releases my hip. Pressing me against the wall next to the window he fingers lightly around the area of the stitches. I wince in his grip eliciting a small chuckle from him.

“Sensitive isn’t it? So what kind of delicious sounds can I get from you if I do… this.”

It’s enough to drop me to my knees but the grip he has on my nape prevents me. Tears prick my eyes but I don’t let the whine escape. Definitely don’t want to give him the satisfaction. Antoline presses again into the gunshot wound this time making me scream. Why hasn’t someone heard him yet? Or me for that matter. He presses the cold barrel of a gun to my head, the realization that it’s going to finally end settles over me. Oddly I can accept that. I’m tired I’m ready to sleep at some point. Why not tonight?

“Get away from my husband.”

“Lin- Linda?”

“I said get away from him, now!”

“Let’s see who’s quicker, me or you.”  
It’s just a deafening of sounds. The grip loosens on my neck and a heavy thud hits the floor. With my shoulder throbbing I turn gingerly to face my wife. My saving grace. Helping her lower the gun and set it aside I hug her fiercely. She chuckles a bit out of shock but pulls a piece of brain matter from my hair. 

“Thank god it was you. How I missed you so much.”

“Just don’t disappear again. And don’t make me have to shoot anyone else either.”

“10-4 my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three parter so far. How Danny came to find out about this particular family is by his stint in prison. That story coming soon.


End file.
